Amaneciendo tras la tormenta
by Sekai-san
Summary: En algunas ocaciones, solo con desearlo no es suficiente. A veces tener la voluntad de fuego y pelear obstinadamente no es la mejor estrategia. Ella hubiera preferido que se rindieran, que improvizaran algun tipo de retirada, en lugar de luchar hasta morir. Porque lo único importante era estar junto a ellos, arrancarles sonrisas o palabrotas, lo único que importaba era vivir.
1. Introducción

Los personajes nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kashimoto.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Introducción.**_

Estaba loca, lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo y aún así, continuaba fingiendo que todo andaba bien, dejaba que la vida se deslizara suavemente por sus dedos, de forma circular, sí circular, al igual que los perros que cada mañana despiertan a la misma hora y siguen la misma rutina cada día, y en la noche duermen expectantes con lo que venga mañana, aunque se trate de lo mismo. La diferencia es que Sakura no dormía expectante, de su vida se habían borrado cosas tan banales, según ella, como las expectativas, como los sueños.

A menudo recordaba su infancia, esos días en que la vida se le antojaba como un horizonte, claro, infinito, amplio, con miles de cosas por hacer, otras por descubrir y sobre todo deseos que cumplir; que hace años se habían ido dejando un sabor amargo a su paso, cuando ella solo quería crecer, ser mayor para hacer lo que le viniese en gana, enamorarse, formar una familia… ¡Qué ingenua había sido!, y aunque aún no era considerada una mujer adulta, la vida le había dado el castigo, o tal vez le había cumplido su infantil deseo, de madurar prontamente. En ese instante, con dieciséis años encima, cargados de guerra, pérdidas y asesinatos lo último en lo que podía pensar era en su futuro, ya no lo veía, estar viva era más que suerte.

Y es que la alianza había perdido la guerra, aunque con suerte, y gracias a su mejor amigo (demonios como lo extrañaba) Tobi había sido derrotado, Kabuto y Orochimaru se habían aprovechado del estado de debilidad en que se encontraban para iniciar un nuevo ataque con el Edo-tensei. Maldijo nuevamente a esa serpiente asquerosa y a su inseparable imitador. Todo había pasado tan rápido, ahora estaba sola, fingiendo ser una común aldeana del "Pacifico reino del sonido", tras la guerra Orochimaru se había autoproclamado único gobernante de un único reino, y según decían, gracias a él se habían acabado las eternas diferencias entre países y se vivía el periodo más tranquilo de la historia.

Eso solo lo hacía todo más sospechoso, es decir, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se levantara en contra de una clara y cruda dictadura?, tenía algunas teorías, o todos quienes defendían la justicia habían sido rápidamente silenciados, o el viejo sannin los había puesto a todos en una especie de genjutsu, o simplemente ese viejo se dedicaba a realizar lavados de cerebro. No sabía cuál de esos hipotéticos casos era peor, solo había algo seguro y era que estaba completamente sola, en un mundo que parecía haber olvidado lo que solía ser.

* * *

_Bueno ésta historia la había subido en la cuenta de una amiga (WindRoad), pero es originalmente mía, así que creí que sería mejor acá. _

_Lo sé es corto, fue simplemente una idea que llegó mágicamente a mi cabeza, obviamente quisiera desarrollarla mucho más, como pueden ver esto es solo una pequeña introducción, me gustaría que me digan qué les parece y si vale la pena continuarla._

_El siguiente cap estará pronto._


	2. Pesadilla

Hola, ya saben, los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen. La trama por otro lado es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Capítulo 1.**

**_Pesadilla_**

_Corrió hasta que sus pulmones no daban más, y cuando se sintió desfallecer, siguió corriendo. Las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de las comisuras de sus ojos y le impedían ver más allá de sus pies, pero continuó a trompicones. Su vida estaba en juego, muchas veces se había visto en peligro, pero ésta era la primera vez que sentía a la muerte asechando en cada paso que daba, era como si sintiera su respiración en la nuca soplando un frívolo viento que le llegaba hasta los huesos, y un murmullo en los oídos que la incitaba estúpidamente a rendirse, a caer en la infinita oscuridad y no despertar jamás. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, ni mucho menos miró atrás._

_Y es que, ¿Para que ver hacia atrás si ya sabía lo que encontraría?, un aterrador hombre con armadura roja esmaltada, cabello largo, piel demacrada, enormes ojos destellando con color escarlata y sobretodo una macabra sonrisa surcando su rostro. Él estaba disfrutando profundamente todo ese juego, juego en el que él era el depredador y ella la presa destinada a morir. Y pensó nuevamente en la muerte, hacía no más de unos segundos que había visto a su maestra, la mujer más importante en su vida, morir de una forma completamente inhumana, por lo menos Tsunade había dado todo lo que tenía, nadie, nunca jamás podría llamarla cobarde, ¿Debería acaso ella hacer lo mismo?. En lo que dura un latido del corazón supo cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta, si de todos modos iba a morir, lo haría con orgullo, como un ninja de la hoja, de la alianza._

_Entonces empezó a reducir la velocidad, avanzando lentamente pero con pasos más seguros, hasta detenerse. Se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba Madara mirándola inquisitivamente, atravesándola con el sharingan lanzando destellos desde sus ojos e intentando descifrar que haría ahora. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha, más maquiavélica; tal vez encontró algún tipo de determinación en sus ojos, algo que creía, lo divertiría aún más, pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa._

_— ¿Te cansaste de huir Sa-ku-ra? —Preguntó con una voz igual de penetrante a su mirada._

Y ella despertó

Respiró agitadamente durante varios minutos hasta que poco a poco, se fue relajando. De todos modos no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y corrió las pesadas cortinas, podía ver el cielo aclarándose hacia el oriente, faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Se preparó un desayuno sencillo y comió sin saborear, aún no dejaba de pensar en su sueño. No podía decir que era una tonta pesadilla que se alejaba de la realidad, ese sueño era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas, estando despierta lograba controlar sus pensamientos, sus emociones; por las noches era una historia distinta, era como si todos los recuerdos encerrados bajo presión se liberarán en repentinos estallidos.

Y estaba cansada de esos estallidos, llevaba algunos meses en ésta situación, a veces le parecía que habían sido años. Pero en otras ocasiones sentía como no hubieran pasado no más de algunas horas desde que había estado con Naruto en su amada tienda de ramen, de todos modos, ahora su vida giraba independientemente del tiempo, y es que si no había futuro, y el pasado parecía algo irreal, ¿Qué sentido tenía el presente?.

Con esos pensamientos salió de su casa hacia el trabajo, al igual que todos los días, sin falta, salía a recolectar hierbas medicinales para luego venderlas en la plaza del pueblo. No era una tarea difícil, y siempre había alguien enfermo de una u otra cosa que las iba requerir, tampoco era que ganara suficiente dinero, pero le alcanzaba para sobrevivir lo suficiente para el siguiente día continuar con lo mismo. Esa era todo lo que tenía, una pre-establecida rutina. El problema de las rutinas, es que pequeñas cosas, o cosas que considerarías normales en una vida colmada de opciones y variantes, hacen grandes estragos en vidas monótonas, como por ejemplo, un cliente inesperado.

—Solo tiene que beberla en infusión señora, se sentirá mejor enseguida

—Gracias pequeña.

Le sonrío, con una de sus sonrisas tipo Sai y se concentró en la siguiente persona en la fila, pero al verla, se transportó automáticamente a sus primeros exámenes chunin. Un chico flaco, de gafas redondas y cabello blanco, aunque cubierto en su mayoría para pasar desapercibido, se encontraba frente a ella. La veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, posiblemente la misma mirada que ella tendría grabada en su cara.

—Tu… ¿te conozco?

Sakura recompuso su expresión rápidamente, si algo había aprendido bien en la guerra había sido a controlar sus emociones.

—No lo creo, ¿hay algo que necesite?— preguntó saliendo por la tangente, y utilizando su cerebro a máxima potencia. Ésta era una oportunidad única, tenía nada más y nada menos que a uno de los líderes de la dictadura en frente.

—Sí, veras. Últimamente mi amo no se encuentra muy bien de salud. Y corre el rumor de que todos quienes recurren a ti se recuperan fácilmente. Quisiera que me acompañaras a verle.

—Dudo que pongas en riesgo la vida de tu amo por unos simples rumores— contestó, sagaz como siempre. Había algo raro en todo ése asunto, ¿Kabuto andando por los recovecos más pobres de la ciudad, y recurriendo a la ayuda de una desconocida?. No, aquello tenía que ser una trampa.

—Temo que me encuentro sin más opciones— Agregó el muchacho, aquel comentario salía completamente de su comportamiento normal. ¿De verdad creía que ella iba a picar ese anzuelo?

— ¿Podría describirme los síntomas? — preguntó tratando de alargar la conversación lo más posible.

—Bueno, tiene constantes fiebres…

Dejó de escucharlo, por otro lado se concentró en ubicar chakras cercanos, y ahí estaban, cuatro ninjas del sonido vigilándola desde distintas direcciones.

Asintió cómo si hubiera estado tomando nota mental de lo que hablaba. Meditándolo por un breve segundo más, concluyó que le convenía ser capturada, quien sabe, así podría estar más cerca de Orochimaru que en cualquier otro contexto. De Kabuto se encargaría en ese instante.

Cargó chakra en su puño, y en menos de un parpadeo, éste ya estaba clavado en el estómago del medic-nin. Desapareció en una nube de polvo, ella se recriminó mentalmente por su estupidez. Por supuesto que era un clon, ¿desde cuando Kabuto actuaba sin esconderse?, nunca. Ese era el punto. Varios ninjas del sonido la rodearon, uno más de lo que ella se esperaba, las personas empezaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor bastante alejadas pero como siempre, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. En ese momento, ella supo que no podía pelear allí, se recriminaría toda su vida si alguien inocente resultaba herido por su culpa.

Entonces ésta vez infundió sus piernas de chakra y saltó, gracias a su "fuerza brutal " salió disparada como un proyectil varios cientos de metros adelante, ventaja suficiente para mantenerse a salvo. Y planear algo consistente. Con algo de suerte, encontró una cueva y se introdujo hasta la parte más profunda que su ya no tan pequeño cuerpo le permitiera entrar, sabía que mantenerse silenciosa era la clave para ganar tiempo. Claro, ¿Cómo rastreaban los ninjas del Otogakure?, respuesta instantánea. Con sonido.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, al principio solo pudo percibir sus chakras, en seguida sus voces.

—Kabuto nos dará una buena recompensa, estoy seguro de eso— dijo una voz que ella no pudo reconocer.

—Viejo, pero el jefe nos matará a todos— agregó una segunda voz, con algo de temor impregnado en su tono.

—No metas a Sasuke en esto, no le llamaré jefe solo porque corre sangre privilegiada por sus venas

—Debemos llevarla ante él, es el encargado de la seguridad después de todo.

Aunque Sakura hubiera querido moverse, no lo habría logrado, y es que hace mucho no pensaba en Sasuke, ahora sabeía que muy seguramente sería su prisionera, y que muy seguramente nada saldría de acuerdo a su plan, ya había comprobado que el joven que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo no la veía exactamente como una aliada. Y por un instante, Sakura revivió su pesadilla de la noche anterior, la muerte asechándola desde atrás, tentándola parsimoniosamente a caer, ella la encararía y lo primero con que se encontraría, sería un par de ojos carmesí atravesándola hasta el mismo esqueleto.

* * *

_Gracias a quienes leyeron, también a quienes me hicieron llegar su opinión, ya saben cada granito de arena cuenta._

_Se que dirán que la historia tiene algunas inconsistencias. El tiempo manejado es un poco anterior a lo que va el manga, y con algunos cambios que se irán dejando ver más adelante._

_Un beso :)_

_Sekai._


End file.
